Hybrid Ed
by Coffee-and-hot-chocolate
Summary: Something happened when Edward was younger and he hasn't told anyone about it in fear that they will reject him. What happens when his secret comes out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Neko here, this is my first story and I hope you like it. I will post the other chapters later on if anyone enjoys this but yeah, have fun :)  
** **Disclaimer, I do not own Fullmetal alchemist**

* * *

A mother and her two children were walking through some markets on a Sunday, the sun shining on a cloudless sky as if tempting them to find comfort in the shade.

"Mummy, it's so hot, can i go get ice-cream for Al and I back at that store we passed a few minutes ago?" 5-year-old Edward asked his mother.

"Of course you can hon" she replied, feeling slightly bad for dragging them out in the heat, but she knew they enjoyed the Sunday markets just as much as she did. She handed him 20 cenz and told him not to take too long and that they would be inside a small children's store just up ahead, looking at toys for Al.

Ed took the money and ran off, full of energy, his golden hair bouncing slightly as he ran. He ran past several stores selling jewellery, clothes, fruit and such until he was walking past a dirt path leading into the forest and noticed a young man, probably in his twenties with long black hair lying down under a tree. Worried for the man who could possibly be injured, Ed ran up to him and shook him. Big mistake, the man grabbed him and held his hand over his mouth, dragging him a little further into the forest and into a clearing surrounded by trees, before letting him go.

Ed was about to turn on his heel and run for the hills when he noticed the man holding some strange kind of stick in his hands which he could feel power surging from, his time practicing alchemy helping him notice this.

Curiosity won over and he asked, "what's that?" Whilst pointing at the strange object.

"Hm, this? Well, I-I could show you" the man had a surprisingly high voice for someone his age, as if he was anxious, which he might've been. Ed nodded slightly and before he could say anything, the man pointed it at him, startling Ed, and muttered a few words. Ed felt a weird tingling sensation go through him and shivered, then it was over. He felt slightly dizzy so he sat down on a rotted log and waited for the dizziness to pass.

Once the dizzy spell had passed, he looked up at the man confused, who was looking at him thoughtfully, before he said, "hmm, not bad for a first try, but to beat those other darn sorcerers in the tournament I need it to work properly" then he must've suddenly realised something, because he looked at the ground and muttered, "oh no, w-what've I done, poor child will be harassed and ridiculed, if not downright murdered, I-I need to try and help" he looked back at Ed, who was still confused, before pointing the wand at him yet again, and muttered some more strange words, causing the tingling sensation to spread through his body again. He was glad he had already sat down or he would have fallen over from the dizziness it caused.

"Okay, now child, all you need to do is think that those ears of yours are human, and they will stay that way until you wish otherwise, but only if you wish. Of course, the words should be spoken, since thinking it would obviously expose you, but I can't change that tail or your teeth, so just stuff the tail in your pants and I doubt anyone will notice a change in your teeth since they were quite sharp to begin with" the man nervously wiped his hands on his pants, definitely anxious, before gesturing to Ed to try it.

Confused, Ed looked down and noticed he had grown a white, fuzzy tail, a few pats on his head confirmed he also had wolf ears, which he also assumed were white, he gasped in surprise, trying not to scream since that would cause attention before he remembered the man's words and said out loud, "I wish for human ears" feeling a little silly whilst doing so.

The man looked excited, though, clapping as if he had just discovered the cure for cancer before he said, "Alright, you should be good now, stuff that tail in your pants and don't forget what I said, you can only change your ears by wishing _out loud,_ don't tell ANYONE, or else they would kill you. Poor child, I am really sorry for this, but i have to go. Be careful" was all he said before he disappeared with a poof.

Ed stood there for a few seconds in shock, before he realised his mum would start worrying if he wasn't back soon, so stuffing his tail into his pants as quickly as humanly, or chimera-ly, possible he raced towards the ice-cream stand and bought two ice-creams and walked as fast as he could to the toy store, so he didn't drop the desserts.

"Why did you take so long Ed? I was starting to worry" his mother said to him as he met them outside the store and handed young Al his ice-cream, who took it gratefully and starting licking it immediately.

"There was a line when I got there, so I had to wait for a little, sorry mum" he made up an excuse before hugging his mum, the whole ordeal making him slightly upset he couldn't tell her. She hugged him back, unaware of what her child had gone through before they continued through the markets, one of them now not quite completely human.

As the years passed, Ed had become adept at hiding his not so human half, no one ever questioned the teeth anyway. But he always wondered what would happen if they ever discovered his secret. He had heard about human chimeras through his books and knew they would be sent to the higher ups for experimentation, so he never told anyone, although nightmares about people finding out haunted him almost nightly.

So he kept his wolf half hidden and grew up as a normal child, that is, until his mother died and he joined central, people apart from his family began to care about him and he knew they could never find out or he would never be able to deal with the rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, I already had this written but I hope you guys enjoy it.  
Thanks for all the reviews, I wasn't expecting so many and I was so happy to see them :)**

 **Disclaimer, I still don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

"Why has it gotta be so damned hot" Ed lazily said as he sat up on the couch in his shared room with Al. There seemed to be a heat wave going through central currently, and with only a fan to keep him cool, Ed was practically melting. It didn't help that his wolf half was even hotter, the fur matted with sweat and all he wanted to do was take a freezing shower. Sadly, he had to wait until later as there had been a problem with the taps near his room, a leak had shown up and they had to call in a plumber, who said it would take at least half a day to fix.

"Cheer up brother, at least we get the day off, " Al said as he sat against the wall reading a book. Due to his uh, not so human body, he didn't feel the heat at all, or cold for that matter but that was beyond the point. Lucky bastard, he didn't have to feel as if his internal organs were melting inside him. He groaned and lay back down, it was going to be a long day.

"Finally!" Ed shouted cheerfully. The plumber had finished over an hour ago and had just announced the showers were back on in this area of the headquarters. He grabbed his towel and raced into the bathroom they were lucky to have in their room, he would never be able to shower around other people. If he did so his tail would be noticed immediately, not to mention he had to wash his wolf ears, the magic only hid them, not cleaned them, plus it felt much better to wash his actual ears instead of fake magic ones.

Locking the door, he never ever forgot to lock the door since the incident, he undressed, and let his tail free, which felt amazing in case you were wondering, and jumped into the shower. He turned it to a reasonably cold temperature and let the water wash away the sweat and heat. Almost forgetting to change his ears back, he muttered quietly "I wish for my wolf ears" still feeling silly, even after ten years of doing so, and washed his ears, feeling so much better afterwards. He wrapped his towel around his waist and looked in the mirror, he always felt so much better look at his reflection with all his wolf parts showing, strangely enough. You would think he would feel uncomfortable, insecure even with his other half in the reflection, but it always felt more comfortable than when he looked completely human. He was weird like that, maybe it had something to do with the magic or being changed at such a young age, eh who cares.

He reached to grab his pile of clothes he always stacked on the left side of the counter when he realised he hadn't grabbed any. Smacking himself on the head mentally, he called out "Hey Al, I forgot clothes, could you get me some?" he hoped Al wouldn't be an arse and deny his request, but it seemed luck was on his side as he heard Al sigh and get up, really, who wouldn't when he made such a loud clanking noise and start rummaging through his drawers.

A couple of minutes later he heard a knock on the door and opened it, grabbing his clothes and grinning. "Thanks, Al, I'll just get changed then- Al?" His brother was looking at him in disbelief, his red eyes showing shock. Ed's eyes widened as he realised he hadn't hidden his tail or ears before opening the door and he slammed it shut before Al could say anything, making sure to lock it before he hurriedly dressed and sat down on the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his arms on them, laying his head on top of his crossed arms. What was he going to do now? Al surely must hate him now, if he didn't already that is, and was probably going to tell Mustang after he told Ed he hated him, so they could take him in for experimentation.

"Ed, what was that?" Al asked softly, just a hint of anger in his voice at Ed for keeping this a secret for who knows how long. Ed, being Ed, took this the wrong way and thought his voice was low with anger. He felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes as he thought, 'now he definitely hates me, he's probably disgusted he even has to be related to someone like me/em' at that thought he felt the tears begin to fall, he began shaking and a sob escaped his mouth, he instantly put a hand over his mouth but he knew Al had heard from the gasp on the other side of the door. This was followed by some clanking from Al getting up and walking away at a brisk pace.

' _No no no, he's going to get Mustang so they can take me away and experiment on me, heck they'll probably torture me first since I hid this from the military for so long and they'll want answers_ ' Ed thought panicking, his tears now flowing down his face and sobs freely escaping his mouth as his thoughts turned dark. He couldn't stand the thought of having Al hate him, he had no reason to live without his brother. As he thought that he realised he didn't have any reason to live anymore, Al hated him and his life would just be full of painful experimentations from here on. He suddenly stopped crying and looked around, trying to find something before they came back and dragged him away.

His gaze fell upon a pocket knife in his pant pocket from what he was wearing before. He crawled over and grabbed it before he sat down against the wall beside the door, at least they could experiment on his dead body, right? He held the knife over his arm and was about to push it down when he hesitated, maybe Al didn't hate him, maybe, just maybe he could accept him and they could try and get Al's body back. He was still reconsidering when the door burst open, causing Ed to jump and the knife to dig into his arm, luckily not enough to hit any veins, but enough to bleed profusely onto the tile floor. Ed looked up at colonel Mustang, who was looking at his arm, horrified.

"What are you doing, Fullmetal?" He yelled.

* * *

 **Al POV**

As soon as he heard Ed's sob, Al knew he needed help from someone he would actually listen to. Still, why did Ed have wolf ears and a tail? Why didn't Ed tell him before all this? He quickly turned around and walked as quietly out the door as possible, which sounded like an elephant trying to be quiet. As soon as Al had left the room he raced down the hallway towards Mustang's office, dodging other people as he went.

Al burst into his office, startling everyone in the room as he walked up to his desk, trying to look as calm as possible but failing. "Colonel, I need your help, there was a little uh, incident, and now Ed's locked himself in the bathroom and he won't let me in and i'm pretty sure he was crying when I left but he won't listen to me at all, please help" He whispered to him, trying not to sound panicked but again failing, Al didn't want the whole team worrying about Ed right now and they may find out, which he obviously didn't want to happen if Ed hadn't even told him before now.

Mustang looked shocked, but nodded and got up, telling Riza he would be right back and had urgent business for a little while before following Al towards the brothers' shared room.

"What happened?" He demanded. Al sighed and tried to tell him as much of the story as possible without giving Ed away.

"Well, Ed forgot his clothes when he went for a shower so I got some and when he opened the door I uh, saw something he never told me about before and he looked really panicked and slammed the door shut. I think he might feel as if I hate him now or something because he started crying just before I came to get you" He told him.

"What was this something? He wasn't... hurting himself was he?" Mustang asked curiously, concern shining in his eyes.

"No, nothing like that, I hope, but I don't think he would really want me to tell you if he didn't tell me. You can ask him though" Al said as they walked through the door frame.

Roy immediately walked up the the bathroom door and knocked. "Ed, you alright in there? Al says he's worried about you for not letting him in" he got no response and it was eerily quiet in there now as opposed to the loud crying Al had heard only minutes beforehand. Mustang gestured for Al to move back before he walked to the other side of the room and then charged at the door, successfully breaking the lock and opening it. A second or two passed where he looked shocked at Ed's wolf appendages before he realised he was bleeding. Roy yelled out "What are you doing, Fullmetal?"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. There's one more chapter after this and it's nearly done so it should be up maybe tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
Disclaimer, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

"Ah, shit..." Ed muttered as he watched the blood fall down his arm. Roy walked over to the cabinet and rummaged through the drawers, looking for bandages no doubt, and returned with a first aid kit. He sat down in front of Ed who was looking away towards the ground and gently took his arm. Ed winced as he wiped disinfectant on it before he wrapped a bandage over his now clean arm. Roy grabbed his auto-mail arm and tried to pull him up so they could sit down on the couch with Al to discuss this incident.

Ed was so confused by the concerned look he let Roy lead him over to the couch, he noticed Al had shut the door and locked it, whether to keep him in or others out, he didn't know, probably both.

"Ed, we need to discuss both of those things I saw in the bathroom. First and most importantly, what kind of trick were you trying pull by hurting yourself like that?" Roy asked, trying to keep his voice calm so he didn't scare the boy beside him. Al sat in front of them on the table since there wasn't enough room on the couch for him.

"I-I thought you guys would hate me..." He mumbled.

"So you decided to try and end your life?" Roy yelled back, causing Ed to flinch at the volume of his voice and look down at his lap, avoiding eye contact with either of them.

"Brother, you said you would never do anything that could get you killed again after the incident with Scar. You promised!" Al said as quietly as possible as not to scare Ed again.

"I just thought... Well, it doesn't matter anymore" he replied, upset when he realised what Al meant. He had broken his promise and felt awful about it. He was a terrible brother.

"If it's bad enough to make you do this, it does matter, " Roy said, as he tilted Ed's face so he could look him in the eyes so he knew he meant it.

"Well, uh" he hesitated, "I read about chimeras being taken away by the military if they were found and experimented on in awful ways which always ended up in death a few years ago, so..." Ed trailed off.

"You thought if anyone found out that they would send you to the military and you would end up being experimented on for those uh" Mustang gestured to his ears and tail, "things".

"Well, yeah..." Ed said as if it were obvious.

"So that's why you were going to do that, guess that makes sense if you believed we were going to dob you in to the military" Roy began before he looked at Ed furiously and slapped him across the face.

"O, what the heck was that-"

"We're your friends Ed! Why the hell did you think we would turn you in just for being a chimera?" Roy yelled at him.

Ed shrank back and muttered "I-I'm not a chimera" before looking away and pulling at some of the loose strings on the couch.

"What do you mean you're not a chimera, brother?" Al quietly asked him.

Ed sighed before he continued, still picking at the thread, "Well, these" he gestured to his wolf appendages, "weren't put on me by alchemy" he said.

"Care to elaborate?" Roy said when Ed paused.

"I was getting to that you jerk, anyway uh, well it happened a while ago, this guy I was trying to help dragged me into the woods and uh, well you won't believe me anyway, so why does it matter?" Ed said before crossing his arms. He began biting his lip, they would laugh at him for being so foolish enough to let some random guy use magic on him instead of running away when he should have.

"Brother" Al sighed at his stubbornness. "Of course, we'll believe you no matter what you tell us," he said so sincerely it hurt Ed to see him so worried.

Ed could taste blood now, he must have bit his lip too hard, oh well. "The guy was kinda weird, and well" Ed paused, feeling slightly silly as he said the next words and waited for the laughter that would follow, "he was an uh, wizard..." He trailed off and continued biting his lip even though it hurt badly now and would surely begin to bleed even more heavily if he continued.

"So he used magic instead of alchemy to do this to you? Well, I've seen weirder things" Roy muttered as an afterthought.

"Wait, you believe me?" Ed said, shocked. They actually believed him?  
"Of course, dummy, why would you make something like that up, and I don't think your imagination could make that up anyway" Al laughed.

"HEY!" Ed exclaimed. He smiled slightly, they believed him and didn't hate him. They weren't going to send him away and trusted him. Ed felt loved for the first time in years and even though he wouldn't admit it, he was glad to have these two with him.

"So you weren't born like that, how long has it been since you've been like this? A year, two?" Roy asked. Ed sighed and decided he may as well admit it.

"Um, about ten years," he said under his breath.

"TEN YEARS! Brother, you should have told me ages ago. You've been worried about my reaction for ten years? I would have accepted you no matter what!" Al said before he practically tackled Ed into a hug, nearly crushing him in the process.

"Ow! Al, you're hurting me! Not so hard" Ed exclaimed. Al apologised and loosened his grip a little. Ed just laughed and attempted to hug him back, which probably looked awkward but oh well.

"One more question" Ed groaned as Roy said this. "Shut up Fullmetal, anyway, I can understand the tail, but how did you hide those ears of yours?" He poked one and Ed hissed at him, causing him to laugh before he apologised.

"Well, there's this thing I can do" Ed muttered so quietly that they couldn't hear him, "I wish for human ears" they gasped as they saw the wolf ears disappear with a small poof and human ears replace them.

"Well, I think I've reached my limit for strange and alarming things I've seen today, Ed, I'm expecting that report on my desk by tomorrow, do not forget again and" his eyes softened a little "don't forget to change that bandage to keep the cut clean" Roy said before he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, at least now I don't have to kill my tail 99% of the day until I get into the shower," Ed said as he swished his tail about making Al laugh slightly. "Uh Al, you can stop hugging me now," He said when he realised the armour was still practically attached to him.

"Oh right, sorry. Well, have fun writing that report" Al laughed before leaving, probably to go to the library or take in more stray cats.

Ed sighed, happier than he had been in a long time. It felt great to have others know about his secret and not reject him for it, heck maybe one day he would tell Winry and Pinako. He paled as he thought about the huge, wrench shaped bruise he would get on his head and the long lecture about secrets he would definitely receive and decided to wait a little longer.

* * *

 **Okay well that's it! I may come back and edit this chapter later but for now I'll leave it. Thanks so much for all the reviews again, they made my day :)**


End file.
